Two more years
by literallyliterati
Summary: Mini follow-up to Nine Years Gone. They planned for spring 2017 and now it's here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I meant to have this up earlier in the month but since it's been so hard for me to get in the mindset to write, it got delayed. This is just a two-shot sequel to Nine Years gone, because we're in April 2017 :)**

"Do you think we should move?"

Jess looked up from his laptop at his desk. The newly required glasses he got thanks to hours of looking at a screen slid a little down his nose as he looked at his fiancee. "Why?"

Rory shrugged from her place on the couch, legs curled up underneath her. "Because maybe it's time, don't you think?"

"I thought you like it here," Jess turned around in his seat and took the glasses off. "You even like the distance from work."

"I know," she agreed. "But do you ever think maybe we need a different place? A bigger place?"

"We don't need a bigger place," he said.

"But we could," she replied.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to tell me something, Ror?"

She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm not pregnant, don't worry."

"Then what is it?" He asked as he resisted the urge to ask why he'd be worried if she was pregnant.

"I don't know," she shrugged again, thoughtful.

Jess leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped together. "I guess it would be a bit awkward if you were pregnant anyway. We haven't done anything in months."

"Don't sound so dramatic," she rolled her eyes.

"It's been three months," he pretended to whine.

Rory almost laughed at his voice. "With good reason."

"Plenty of people have sex before their wedding," he stood from his chair and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yes, but this is how I want to do it," she countered.

"No concern for how I want to?" He teased with a hand on her leg.

"Nope," she shook her head, smiling.

"Huh," Jess replied.

"Besides, we're only waiting for the wedding night," she put her arms around his neck. "It's not that long of a wait."

"It's a week," Jess groaned. "On top of three months."

"But think of it like this," Rory tried. "In a week, we will be married and anything you want to do, we'll do."

His hands now rested on her waist and he traced lines on the edge of her shirt. "But it's a week."

Rory laughed. "What did you do before me? It's really that hard to go three months without sex?"

"With you? Yes," he smirked.

"Jeez," she laughed and tried to get up, her arms removed from his neck.

But he didn't let her go and his arms tightened around her. "Wait. Come here."

"Are you gonna keep trying to seduce me?" She asked as he put her on his lap. "You know, you may have answered my question already."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she smiled kindly at him. "I know exactly how you feel, you know."

"You do?" He asked, amused.

Rory nodded. "Have you seen you? It takes every ounce of my restraint to not just say screw what I said and just go for it."

"Then why not?" He leaned his face close enough that their lips could brush against the other's. "No one's stopping you."

For a moment, she almost gave in but then she realized she wanted to stick with her plan and pulled away. "No."

Jess groaned with a small smile. "You're killing me here, Gilmore."

"I know," she kissed him quickly. "But it's just a week. It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Remind me again why I'm marrying you," he tested.

"You love me," she answered.

"I'm wondering about that right now," Jess teased. "But I must if I let you restrict this no-sex-until-the-wedding rule you started."

"That is exactly why you're sticking with it," she giggled and closed her arms tight around him.

"I will be glad when it's over though," he pulled her closer.

"You mean when we're married," she corrected.

"I mean the wedding night," he smirked.

"Nice," she nodded back, grinning. "Is that why you're marrying me then?"

"Hell yes," he grinned bigger.

"Nice," she repeated. "It's always good to hear your fiance is marrying you for the sex."

Jess laughed and buried his head in her shoulder but looked back at her to speak. "Come on. You know why I am."

"I wanna hear you say it," she pouted.

"I love you," he told her. "You, Rory Gilmore, are the love of my, Jess Mariano's, life. There will never be anyone else for me. You make me a better man and you call me out on my shit. I could never love anyone or anything as much as I love you."

"Jess," she sighed contently as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Plus you're really good in bed," he added with his signature smirk.

Rory laughed. "And he's back."

…..

"Is everything ready?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"About," Rory grabbed a soda from her mother's fridge then sat down. "I'm stuck on seating arrangements though."

"You want my help?" Her mother wondered. "I arranged my own seating chart, I'm a pro at figuring out where to put people."

"Can you?" She asked. "It's not like Jess has that much more people than Luke."

Lorelai grinned. "I am the seating chart geisha."

"What else is there to do?" Rory asked. "Grandma's taken control of so much that I don't know if there's anything left for me."

"What about fittings?" She asked.

"Last one's two days before the wedding," Rory nodded as if she'd memorized it.

"You nervous?" she wondered.

Now she shook her head. "Not even a little."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled to herself. "I feel...Like everything's finally coming together. Like the past sixteen years all led to this. Everything me and Jess went through, together and apart, it was to get us to this moment."

"And you're okay with that?" Lorelai watched her face for answers. "You're good with your pasts and everything that happened?"

Rory nodded. "I am. I really am. Because no matter what we went through, we're here and Jess...He's the love of my life."

Lorelai watched even more as her daughter smiled and ducked her face. Rory's thoughts flashed to Jess' words two nights ago, where he called her that exact thing for him. "Then let's just hope all goes smoothly, shall we?"

….

"I don't need a bachelor party," Jess told Matt and Chris for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The wedding was in three days and Matt and Chris had just come in from Philadelphia. Truncheon was temporarily run by Drea and Marissa was coming up from New York tomorrow to be with her boyfriend at the wedding.

"You have to have a bachelor party," Matt argued. "You're getting married, Jess. Married. One woman for the rest of your life, probably."

"I'm aware of that," Jess glared at his friend. "That's actually part of why I'm doing it."

Chris rolled his eyes teasingly. "But, come on, for us, the single guys."

"Matt has a girlfriend," Jess pointed out.

"But he's single in the terms of unmarried," Chris replied. "So, you need to do this for us."

"No, thanks," he said. "But I will be sure to tell Marissa the meaning of single."

"Man, come on," Matt urged at the threat to his girlfriend. "Just one last night of the guys."

Jess had to think a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just hang out with the guys one last time before he got married. "Okay. All right."

"Yes!" Matt and Chris both cheered.

"No strippers, though," he pointed at them. "I mean it."

"Fine," Chris pouted, disappointed.

Jess shook his head and left them alone in the upstairs apartment. He pushed aside the curtain and headed into the diner where all eyes were on him. Of course they were, he thought to himself. In just a few days he'd be Rory's husband, after all.

Luke noticed his nephew and rushed over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"When I'm in this town, I live here, remember?" Jess countered.

"I thought you had plans today," he said.

"I had to get Matt and Chris," he replied. "I got them. They're upstairs. You're welcome."

"And there was no one else you're supposed to pick up?" He tried again.

Jess almost shook his head and then it clicked. "Paris. Oh, shit."

"Knew you'd regret if you didn't get her on time," Luke smirked.

"Shit," Jess repeated. "How good an I on time?"

"Half hour?" Luke said as he looked at the time. "Give or take."

"I'll be back," Jess said as he grabbed his keys and raced out of the diner.

…..

Rory couldn't stop laughing. When Jess had returned with Paris, he thankfully wasn't late and told her what happened when she excused herself to her room at the Dragonfly.

"It's not that funny!" Jess said to her.

"It's a little funny," she giggled. "You almost forgot Paris! Could you imagine what would have happened if you did?"

"World war three?" He wondered.

She straightened up and stood in front of him. "Probably not that extreme but something to that extent."

"I'm fucking up today, aren't I?" He thought out loud.

"No, you're not," Rory told him. "You are getting married in a matter of days. It's normal to forget things."

"Are you forgetting anything?" Jess asked, hoping maybe he wasn't be worst of it.

Rory thought for a moment. "No but I did put mom in control of the seating chart."

"God help whoever she sits next to Miss Patty," he replied.

"Look, I have an idea," Rory said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "What's that?"

"Why don't we do something?" She suggested. "Just the two of us. I know we're supposed to be greeting guests who come in but most of them are already here and I, for one, would like a moment with my fiance."

"That sounds perfect," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Save something for the wedding, Mariano," Paris came down the stairs.

"Hey, Paris," Rory beamed at her best friend. "Where's Doyle?"

"Doyle is not coming," she crossed her arms.

Rory's face fell. "What? Why?"

"We've been fighting recently," she sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Paris, I'm sorry," Rory hugged her friend and what once many years ago would bother her, now comforted her.

"I told him he was ridiculous for letting that make him miss your wedding but I guess he didn't mind," she explained.

"It's okay," Rory pulled out of the hug. "You made it at least right? I can't imagine getting married without you here."

"Where else would I be?" Paris gave her friend a small smile.

"Come once," she grabbed her by the arm. "I wanna talk to you and we can get you settled in. Jess won't mind, will you?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "Go. Have fun."

"Thanks, Jess," she smiled at him and Paris made a face.

"You're not about to be sickeningly in love, are you?" she asked. "Because that can be saved for the wedding, too."

Rory kissed Jess quickly and said a quick goodbye as well before she led Paris away. "There. Done."

Jess watched as they walked away and heard Rory let out a laugh. He smiled to himself before turning around and walking away.

…..

Rory groaned as she woke up. She was on the couch in her mother's living room, surrounded by people. Paris and Lane were the closest to her while Lorelai was on the armchair. Lucy and Olivia she'd met at Yale were behind the couch and Marissa close to the foyer. Liz was on another couch and April hidden somewhere else while someone was in the kitchen.

She climbed off the couch and over the guests. Her feet padded to the kitchen to see who exactly was missing even though she was sure she knew who it was already.

"Hi, Sookie," she said as she entered the kitchen and immediately sat down.

Sookie smiled brightly at the bride to be. "Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Really tired," she let out a laugh. "How much did I drink?"

"I'm not sure exactly," she said to her. "Do you want some breakfast? Your mom told me hangover foods so I made some when I couldn't sleep."

"Thanks," Rory smiled and Sookie grabbed a plate. She piled food together in a dish and handed it to her along with a fork. "Is there coff-"

"Already done," Sookie cut her off and handed her a cup she just poured.

"No wonder Jackson never wants to leave home," she smiled as she took a sip of the coffee and dug into her food.

Sookie set her own plate and sat in front of her. "How are you feeling, honey? You nervous?"

Rory shook her head. "No. Actually, I'm great."

"No cold feet?" She asked.

"Toasty warm," she wiggled her feet underneath the table.

"What's toasty warm?" Lorelai asked she entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee.

"Rory's feet," Sookie answered with a giant smile. "And good morning."

"Ah," Lorelai groaned. "It's the morning before the morning of my daughter's wedding."

"Yes, it is," Rory nodded proudly.

"I feel like an old maid," Lorelai said. "Before I know it, Evan and Emily will be getting married, too."

"Emily's one," Rory laughed.

"Still," she drank her coffee.

"I've gotten married before," she said, no hint of sadness in her voice.

Lorelai sat down with them. "Yes but this one, I have a feeling is going to stick. This one is going to make lots and lots of grandkids and be the one you're beside before you eulogize me."

"Whoa," Sookie said.

"Before we talk about your funeral, maybe focus on how happy me, your first born, is?" Rory teased.

"All right," she sighed dramatically. "But you owe me."

"I'll make it up to you by picking up my brother and sister from Grandma's," she told her.

"And now we're even," Lorelai replied.

…..

"It's almost time," Luke snuck his head into the room.

Jess turned to look at him, his bow tying temporarily stalled. "How's Rory?"

"I think she's ready," he said. Obviously he hadn't checked on her in the last ten minutes.

"Before me?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

Luke stepped into the room. "I think we've both know you've been ready for this a hell of a lot longer than she has."

Jess almost smirked and turned back to his mirror. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"April's supposed to be giving me updates," Luke explained. "But now she's watching the kids."

"It's all right," he shrugged. "I just hope she doesn't leave me at the altar."

"You Really think she could?" Luke asked but then noticed his nephew was teasing.

"I'm just ready for it to be over," Jess said more to himself than anyone. Luke looked at him strangely so he continued. "I'm not a fan of standing up in front of people and telling them how much I love someone."

"But you're doing it because Rory wants this," Luke finished for him.

"Yeah," Jess sighed. "And I wanna make her happy. I wanna keep her happy."

"It seems to me like you're doing a really good job of that already," he said to him.

Jess nodded, hoping he was right. He didn't want to screw this up ever again. "Do you think you could check on her? See how she's doing?"

"You got it," he agreed and headed out the door.

When Luke got to the bride's door, he knocked first. His wife answered who is it and to his response, the door opened a little bit as she made sure he was alone.

"You're okay," she said as she opened the door for him.

Luke entered the room within seconds. Lorelai quickly shut the door behind him as he, for the first time, noticed Rory. "Wow."

"How do I look?" She looked down at her dress, her hands smoothing out the gown.

"You look beautiful," he said with awe in his eye.

Rory smiled brightly. Her hair was down, curled ever so politely. The dress itself was strapless, it came out a little wider almost the way a ball gown would towards the bottom. "Really?"

"Hun, how many times do I tell you?" Lorelai said, a smile of pride on her face. "Jess is gonna pass out when he sees you."

"I hope not," she blushed.

"That may slow down the wedding," Luke replied as he looked around the room. "Where's April?"

"She's out with the guests," Lorelai explained. "Sookie was gonna take Emily and Evan from her during the wedding so she can be in it but I'm not sure what's taking so long."

"As long as she's here when we need her," Rory joked. Her worry for anything going wrong seemed hidden in her words and she hoped no one noticed.

"I'll check on the atmosphere out there," he said.

"Tell Lane and Paris to come back here too?" Rory asked. "I feel bad not having a real wedding party and I wanted to see them before I go out there."

"I'm sure they don't mind," he told her as he turned to leave but then he stopped and took another look at her. "Lorelai's right, Rory. Jess isn't gonna know what hit him."

She blushed and ducked her head down then back up. "Thank you."

He nodded at her and headed out to his mission.

 **A/N: I hate cutting it here and originally this was a one shot but the scenes got a bit away from me lol sorry if it seems so scattered, it's meant to be that way as the week before the wedding and I'm only giving some moments. Next up, the wedding!**


	2. The wedding

**A/N: Part two! Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it :)**

Jess did one check in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Despite Luke's words, he needed to see for himself that nothing was wrong.

Luke smirked in a corner as he watched his nephew nervously check his appearance and finally, he walked over to him and with a clap on the shoulder, he said, "It's time."

Jess nodded. "All right. Okay."

The walk felt heavily weighted. There was no doubt in Jess' mind of how right this was, how right marrying Rory was. He knew there was always the possibility he'd screw up or she could change her mind but he knew he'd never want anything more.

When they got out into the courtyard of the inn, Jess sighed in relief. It was here. A year long engagement and now it was really happening. The time since he proposed felt like it was a dream. Jess wasn't sure he'd ever experienced that much happiness in all his life. Everytime he looked at Rory, he could believe the same for her.

Luke stopped at the end of the aisle and Jess in front of everyone and beside Reverend Skinner. Jess looked out into their guests and saw the townspeople of Stars Hollow, Rory's friends, his friends, her family, his family. He smiled to himself. He never imagined he'd get this lucky and here of all places.

Emily Gilmore gave him a small smile, something he'd have expected even less. There was a change in her ever since they'd gotten engaged. It was almost as if she was okay with him. More than that, it was like she approved. He returned the expression and waited as the music changed and April walked out.

The wedding plans had been tough at first. The wedding party was much larger until they narrowed it down to just most important. Rory discussed it with both Lane and Paris, not wanting them not feel included.

The decision to have April and Lorelai be the only bridesmaids was the hardest choice of all. Rory had wanted her other best friends in the wedding too. In the end, they chose April alongside Lorelai because she was Luke's daughter, Rory's stepsister and Jess' cousin. Everyone understood and it had felt like the right decision.

But as almost wedding party members, Lane, Zach, Lily, Marissa, Matt, Doula, and Chris sat in closer seats. They smiled as April made her way down the aisle and to the front. Luke's chuppah he had made for Lorelai all those years ago stood above them, a reminder of true love being right there in the heart of a best friend.

Lorelai made her way down the aisle as April stopped and stood in her rightful place. Jess could almost feel his heart pounding as Lorelai reached him. He waited for the music to change and for his fiancee to come down the aisle.

Finally, the song turned into "Here comes the bride". A carriage came out and he saw her. At first it was the end of her dress, a glimpse of a shoe. All to reveal Rory and his heart almost stopped right there. Jess had always known she was beautiful, from the first second he saw her. But right now, he believed, was not even on the same plane as that night.

She looked up and smiled at him as he caught her eye and he smiled back. Luke walked over to her and received his own smile as she took his arm. Her eyes shined with happiness as they made their way down the aisle.

Every step they took, Jess felt the anticipation build. Finally, Rory and Luke reached the front of the aisle. Luke passed Rory's hands to Jess' with a smile of his own. Reverend Skinner began speaking and before he knew it they were on the vows.

Originally, they were going to go with traditional vows. Rory came home from work one day and before she even said hello, she screamed they have to write their own vows. Jess tried to argue against it, not wanting to be so open in front of so many people.

But she'd given him the eyes, reminded him he's a writer and asked politely with a long please at the end. Eventually, he gave in which led to a night of barely sleeping. The next morning, Rory sprang the idea of no sex until the wedding.

Rory took a deep breath as Reverend Skinner asked her to recite hers. "Jess. For so long, I was lost. I spent the majority of the sixteen years we've known each other in denial about my feelings for you."

Jess smiled to hide a laugh, she smiled back. "I think part of why I was in denial was because of how strongly I felt for you. I've never felt that way before and I hadn't since we met. I buried it so much after you left that I convinced myself I was over you."

"But this past year and a half I learned something," she took another breath. "Being in love with you is the best feeling I've ever experienced. You make me so happy, Jess and I hope that I can make you even a tenth of how happy you make me. I love you to the bottom of my soul and back and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Jess nodded, his own way of saying ditto to her last words. Reverend Skinner turned to him and asked him to recite his now.

"I was a messed up kid when I first met you," he chuckled. "I didn't want to be bothered and I didn't think anyone could care about me. But you did. You encouraged me and told me that I was better than I believed."

He looked at Rory's face and saw her eyes shined, wet with tears. "You always defended me, telling everyone I was different. And I think I was, because of you. It didn't take me long to fall in love with you and it would take a lot longer for me to pretend I didn't."

"Everything that we went through," he continued. "Good or bad was worth it. It led us here today and I can't think of any way I'd rather spend the rest of my life. I love you, Rory, always have, always will."

Rory definitely was crying now. She unlocked their hands briefly to wipe her eyes and she laughed at herself visibly crying in public. Reverend Skinner continued on with the wedding and when he announced them husband and wife, Jess felt triumphant.

His hands came around her first to her waist. They pulled her to him as Rory's hands enclosed around his neck. The lean was ever so subtle and at first it was a light kiss. Jess deepened it ever so slightly, enough to still be considered publicly chaste and when they pulled apart, leaned his forehead to hers.

Rory smiled as her mind told her "this is your husband" and she kissed him softly again. Lorelai took Luke's arm and the newlyweds walked down the aisle with April behind them. When they got to end of the aisle, Jess whispered into Rory's ear, "we did it."

…..

The reception was packed. All the townspeople wanted to congratulate Rory and Jess on their marriage. Jess found people who used to hate him now in awe of him and what he's done with his life. He waved it off with his proudest accomplishment as being with Rory again.

They say together at their table, whispering. Lorelai and Luke were on Jess' side along with April. Lane, Zach and Emily were on Rory's. Lane's kids were seated with Mrs Kim who had no problem watching her grandkids. Her table had been turned into a kids table in final revisions. No one could keep children more behaved than Mama Kim, after all.

Kirk, to many people's surprise, came out to announce the newlyweds. Jess smirked at Rory. Obviously this had been his plan. "The luckiest" by Ben Folds began as he stood up and held out his hand.

Rory took it without a thought and stood up. They walked to the dance floor where Jess twirled her a little bit and she beamed brightly. When she twirled back to him and into his arms, she kissed him softly.

They danced to the song quietly. Neither said anything. Their eyes said all that needed to be said in the moment.

Slowly the song winded down and Rory just felt content. Her head leaned on Jess' chest as they danced and soon she found other couples danced too. Lorelai had started it as she reached out for Luke's hand once the first dance song ended.

Everyone danced, even the kids. Jess held on tightly to his new wife, feeling the same contentment. It felt like a dream to him. Like as if at any moment, he could wake up from this. If that had been true, he wanted to sleep forever.

Rory looked up at Jess, eyes shining. He wiped at underneath her eyes and tried to smile at her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect and I'm…"

"You're what?" He urged.

"I'm happy," she burst out a huge smile. "Really happy. I wasn't sure I could ever feel like this but now I am and it's just...it's amazing."

"I feel the same way," he agreed with her. Her tears still filled her eyes so he tried jokes to make them stop. "Besides, I'll be even happier after tonight."

Rory laughed. "Is that all you care about?"

"I think I've made it clear what I care about," he told her seriously.

She nodded once. "Uh-huh. But just wait. Anticipation builds, you know. Remember the first time?"

He smirked at that which gained her own smirk in return. "I think the anticipation for this one is a bit bigger."

"How so?" She wondered. "The first time was fourteen years of angst and attraction. This is three months."

"Yes but we've already done it before," he pointed out.

"I'm not following," she made a confused face at him.

"I know what I'm missing this time," he said with another smirk.

She blushed and ducked her head. "I'd take that as a compliment if you hadn't said it during our wedding reception where we're surrounded by many friends and family."

He nudged her slightly on the arm. "It is a compliment. Just like if I mention how breathtakingly gorgeous you look is. Take it."

A throat cleared beside them. Both Rory and Jess turned to see Luke standing proudly at them. "Can I cut in?"

"Of course," Rory smiled as she let go of Jess and danced with her stepdad.

"How is it so far?" Luke asked, obviously meaning married life with Jess.

"Really good," she beamed.

"Good," he nodded. "If he does anything you don't like, come right to me and I'll set him straight."

Rory laughed at the expression on his face as he said that. "I'd say i'm surprised this isn't mom's warning but I found something weirder."

"What's that?" Luke asked.

Rory nodded her head to behind him. "My mom and Jess. Dancing."

"What?" He was stunned and moved so he could see. "Wow. Who would have thought?"

"This officially proves that mom accepts Jess, doesn't it?" She laughed again.

"I'm happy for the two of you ," Luke said to her. "I always knew how he felt about you. He never exactly hid it from me. You two are good together, Rory."

"Thank you," she smiled softly. "I wish it hadn't taken me so long to admit though. Jess is...he's the love of my life, Luke. I know that now. I admit that now. I'm just sorry I let my fear control me."

"What matters is now," he replied. "You're together now. That's what counts."

She smirked a signature smirk of her husband's. "You speaking from experience?"

"Maybe," he smirked back and they continued dancing. Neither resisted occasionally looking over at Lorelai and Jess, though.

…..

There was a clink of a glass and everyone looked up. Christopher stood on the makeshift stage and with his eyes on his daughter and her new husband. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Fifteen years ago, I got a phone call from Lorelai," he said. "She was upset. Our daughter, Rory had just gotten into a car accident and she had been to the hospital for a hairline fracture. I was furious."

Jess looked down at the table while Rory watched him. Her eyes went back to her father and worried what he might say next. Lorelai's face was expressionless. That was the scariest of all.

"Lorelai told me she was with this kid I've never met or heard of," he continued. "Jess Mariano. I'll never forget the anger I felt when I first heard that name."

Lorelai eyed him down for doing this on her wedding day. Rory shook her head but held onto Jess' hand. Jess finally looked up and she could see how he felt written on his face.

"But a year ago something happened," Christopher went on. "I went to dinner with the two of them after they got back together. Jess stood up to me, told me he wasn't the man he used to be. And Rory was by his side, as I assume she was many times before. Gone was this kid I severely misjudged. I saw something real there."

Now Rory smiled and looked over at Jess. His eyes were surprised and his mouth, if it had been open, his jaw would be on the floor. When she looked at her mother and Luke, she saw their faces mirrored her husband's expression.

His speech kept going. "I wasn't always the best father or the best judge of people. I had the worst timing but I know how my daughter feels about the man she married today. So, Jess, thank you for taking care of my little girl and for making her so happy. I think I owe you one."

There was laughter among the crowd as he moved off the stage. Rory stood up as he was about to pass and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I meant it," he said as they pulled apart. He reached to shake Jess' hand. "And I really am sorry for the past and how I treated you. You're a far better man than I assumed and I'm glad you're my son-in-law."

"That means a lot, thank you," Jess said.

Christopher nodded and walked away. Lorelai sprang out of her seat. "My turn!"

Rory laughed as she sat back down. Jess smirked at her and took her hand. "Be prepared."

"This is what I've been preparing for most of all," Jess whispered back.

"Hi, everyone," Lorelai said once she got up there. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far away...I graduated college."

"What is she doing?" Luke whispered to his nephew and Rory.

"I don't know," Jess shook his head.

Rory ghosted a half smile. "I think I do."

"You see, my daughter did not attend that graduation," Lorelai said. "Not because she wasn't here or she was too little but she was in New York city. Before that night, I strongly disliked Jess. Rory might say I even hated him."

"So would Jess," he whispered to his wife and she smiled.

"I saw my daughter's feelings for this boy I didn't like," she continued. "But the night of my graduation, when she wasn't there because she just had to see Jess after his phone call, I knew. I told Rory she was falling for him and my daughter being my daughter, denied this."

"True," Rory agreed.

"Fast forward fifteen years and look at them," she said. "Their path hasn't exactly been easy. My path wasn't even easy. I've never seen my daughter happier than she has been the past year and I think that's because of the man she married today. So thank you, Jess, for keeping my baby girl happy. And Rory, you can finally admit you fell for him now right?"

She laughed and they all raised their glass. Jess leaned over to Rory. "She really told you you were falling for me after New York?"

"Yep," Rory nodded. "I was in adamant denial, saying how Dean was my boyfriend and he'd always be my boyfriend."

"Well, look how that turned out," he smirked and kissed her cheek.

…..

After the kids had to be brought home, the reception started to wrap up. Rory and Jess said their goodbyes to everyone. Evan was the most upset to leave, not understanding that a husband and wife may want to be alone after a wedding. Lorelai held his hand tightly to the car after telling her "Be safe, you don't want your firstborn be conceived on the wedding night. Unless you do."

They drove off in Jess' car and headed out someplace he picked. He hadn't told Rory where exactly and she was getting anxious as she sat in his car in her wedding gown.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just somewhere for the night before our plane," he shrugged.

"We're going in the gown and tux," she pointed out as if it was funny.

"It's not far," he replied.

"You just wanted to be the one taking the gown off," she smirked at him knowingly.

"I can neither confirm or deny," he smirked back. "It's just for the night."

"And we have all the luggage?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "I packed it into the car last night."

"Okay," she wrapped her arms around herself. "Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"How does it feel?" She asked. "You didn't give a speech or say anything at the reception. I'm just wondering what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I married the most important person in the world to me," he answered. "If you'd asked me eleven years if I thought this is where we'd be, I'd say you were crazy. I thought Philadelphia was my last chance. If you even asked me two years, I wouldn't have expected this."

"Do you think if we stayed together in high school we'd be here?" She wondered.

"No," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because if we stayed together, things would have gotten worse," he explained. "I needed to find myself and pull my head out of my ass before I could get here."

"And I needed to trust you," she added.

"You trust me now," he turned to her quickly then back to the road. "That's what matters. We made it."

"You're right," she nodded in agreement.

Jess saw a building up ahead which stopped his reply. "We're here."

Rory tried to look through the window at what it was. "Whoa."

"I'll get the luggage," he said as he parked and got out of the car. He grabbed the overnight bags first and made sure the trunk was locked. They didn't need their honeymoon luggage yet.

He came back around to let Rory out of the car. "Why didn't you tell me we were staying in such a big hotel?"

"Because you'd call me ridiculous because the trip to Italy is enough," he replied sarcastically.

"You're the one with the Italian roots," she teased and held her dress away from the ground.

Jess laughed. "But you wanted to go."

"I've never really traveled with you," she replied.

Jess kissed her quickly as the desk came closer and he checked them in. He walked back to his wife and picked the luggage back up. "Come on. Follow me."

She laughed. "Aren't you gonna tell me a floor at least?"

"When we get there," he grinned.

They rode the elevator up, alone. Rory was being very careful of her dress and waited patiently. The elevator chimed and they reached the tenth floor. Jess turned to Rory, excited. She smiled at him as they walked out and she followed behind her husband.

Jess stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. He unlocked the door swiftly, putting their bags on the ground. When the door was open, he dropped the luggage down and without a warning, lifted Rory up in his arms. She squealed and he laughed as he carried her over the threshold.

"Jess!" She laughed.

"What?" He laughed back but still held her in his arms. "I am your husband. It is my duty to carry you in on our wedding night."

"Yes but a little warning next time?" She suggested.

"Deal," he said and put her down gently. Jess quickly grabbed their bags and shut the door with a lock.

"Does that mean our actual honeymoon and the New York -" Rory began but was cut off by his mouth on hers.

The kiss left them both breathless. Before they knew it, both of them had pulled apart in the need for oxygen. Jess' hands trailed down Rory's arms as he removed her small jacket. Her face turned red as she watched his eyes roam over her.

There was clearly want in his expression. Rory was sure her face mirrored his as she inched closer and her hands went to his own jacket. She slid it off effortlessly and when it was off, she began her work on his shirt.

Once his shirt was gone, she kissed him again. This kiss was more intense than just seconds before. His left hand held her face while his right pushed her closer. Her hands went right to his back, almost scratching him.

This time when they pulled apart, Jess turned her around. He moved her hair aside and easily found the zipper on her dress. It unzipped smoothly and when it came to the end of the line, she pushed it down until it was just a pile on the floor. Rory turned around and waited.

"Wow," Jess breathed. His eyes looked her up and down, in her lace bra and panties, white to match the dress.

"You like it?" She asked shyly.

"Definitely," he said as they moved closer. "You are gorgeous. In the dress and out of it."

Their mouths crashed together again. Rory's hands inched to his dress pants, undoing the zipper and the button. Neither broke the kiss as she began to pull them down.

Jess then broke the kiss. He pulled his pants off and once again his mouth attacked hers. Rory began to move backwards towards the bed and they fell onto it happily.

…

To say the wedding night had been tiring would be an understatement. The newlyweds had made love long into the night, only going to sleep when they were truly exhausted.

That was why when Jess awoke the next morning, he was surprised to see Rory say by the window, wearing a hotel robe. He stretched his arms out and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Morning."

Rory turned to him, a smile on her face. "Good morning."

She got your from her seat and climbed onto the bed. Quickly, she kissed her new husband and smiled again. "What are you doing up?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "You seemed pretty tired to me."

She blushed. "I don't know. I think it hit me. This is real. We're married, Jess."

"The wedding did throw me off to that," he nodded. She had a serious look on her face and his expression changed. "You having second thoughts?"

"No, never, definitely not," she shook her head. "It feels like a dream, you know? I never thought we'd get here."

"I feel the same," he agreed. "If anyone told me I'd be married to Rory Gilmore even two years, I'd have laughed in their face. I never saw this coming."

"A good laugh?" She raised her eyebrow teasingly.

"I'll give you a good laugh," he teased her back and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, she smiled again. "This room is really nice."

"It's a honeymoon suite," he said. "Told them we're newlyweds."

"Good thing you didn't have to lie too hard then," she said sarcastically.

"You really aren't tired?" He wondered.

"I didn't saw I wasn't tired," she half blushed.

"Huh," he said.

"Ever so monosyllabic," she replied.

"I know something that doesn't need words at all," he whispered. "Unless you want it to."

"Hmm," she said. "I think that might be just the thing."

Jess leaned in first, taking her lower lip with his teeth. The kiss ignited a fire in both of them, her arms wrapped around him. Without even a thought, she was in his lap. She wasn't even sure if she climbed or he pulled her.

His lips moved from hers and down to her neck. He kissed her collarbone and planted kisses on her chest. Rory closed her eyes and she adjusted herself better on his lap. She moved his mouth back to hers and kissed him deeply.

Before long, they were out of breath and Rory had to hold herself back from screaming. She kissed Jess again, a smile beamed on her face. His hands undid her robe, removing it from her body and throwing it across the room. The grin on his face told her he didn't want her putting it back on anytime soon.

Rory cuddled herself onto him, her fingers drew shapes on his chest. "I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead as he put his arm around her. "I love you, too."

"Does it get any better than this?" She wondered. "Then right now?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "But we can try."

"If it does, it'll be really good then," she grinned.

Jess pulled her closer to him. "And we have some time before our flight."

"Mom wanted lunch before we go," she told him.

"And now the magic is gone," he sighed dramatically.

"Ssh," Rory laughed. "It's still early. We have time."

"Huh," he repeated. "Do we?"

"Yes," she moved from her spot and put herself over his body. Jess smirked at seeing her on top of him, not a stitch on her or him.

"I could be okay with that," his smirk grew. He flipped her over and hovered over her, his mouth not too far from hers.

He kissed her deeply again. Neither of them minded or cared how tired they should be or how much their legs wanted to give out. Rory moaned into his mouth and he moved himself apart. She looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?"

"I have to ask you something," he said seriously.

"What?" She wondered.

He smiled. "Is it soon to be talking about kids?"


End file.
